HARRY POTTER ESCOBAS DE AUTOR
by Livia57adC
Summary: Un trágico accidente llevó a Harry Potter a abandonar el Quidditch como jugador. Ahora se dedica a fabricar escobas en su tienda, en el Callejón Diagon. La rutina de su vida se romperá cuando Draco Malfoy le encargue una escoba para su ahijado. - SLASH


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de Rowling y las escobas de Harry. Aunque seguramente Draco dirá que su escoba es sólo suya y pobre del que le toque el mango. Porque el único que tiene permiso para tocárselo es Harry.

**HARRY POTTER - ****ESCOBAS DE AUTOR**

De entre todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch siempre había sido la favorita de Harry. Desde hacía cinco años, era suya. Se la había comprado al viejo Sr. Skirvin después de la muerte de Oliver. Ahora, aparte de encontrar las últimas novedades del deporte mágico por excelencia, los clientes podían encargar una escoba a medida, personalizada según sus gustos, hecha por las manos del mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico.

Harry había encontrado en la fabricación de escobas su bálsamo. Se pasaba horas en el taller que había montado en la trastienda, volcado en su trabajo. Muchas veces, si no fuera por George y Ron Weasley, que al cerrar su propia tienda pasaban a darle un toque, seguiría afanado en el encargo que tuviera entre manos sin ser consciente de la hora en la que vivía. Sus amigos le obligaban a cerrar, entre prisas y pullas, para después hacer los tres la obligada parada en el Caldero Chorreante antes de irse a casa. Charlaban un rato, se tomaban un par de cervezas y después se despedían hasta el día siguiente. A Ron le esperaba Hermione y a George, Angelina. A Harry ya no le esperaba nadie. Y esa era la parte más dura del día para él. Llegar a una casa vacía. Después de cinco años, todavía no se había acostumbrado.

Cuando esa mañana sonó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada de la tienda, Harry dejó la escoba que estaba haciendo para el pequeño Mathew Jones, sus padres la habían encargado para su cumpleaños, un poco molesto por tener que interrumpir su trabajo. Mathew era un acérrimo admirador de los Chudley Cannons y Harry estaba decorando el mango con el escudo del equipo y los autógrafos de sus jugadores favoritos, grabándolos en la madera de los originales que el equipo le había cedido en exclusiva. El de su difunto guardián, Oliver Wood, era uno de ellos.

Seguramente, la persona que había entrado a tan temprana hora de la mañana, era la última que Harry esperaba ver allí: Draco Malfoy.

Lejos de dirigirle una de aquellas sonrisas suficientes o burlonas de antaño, Malfoy le ofreció al dueño de la tienda una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Envuelto en un elegante abrigo de color negro, que casi llegaba hasta los tobillos, se dirigió con paso mesurado hacia el pequeño mostrador tras el que Harry aguardaba sin salir de su asombro. Malfoy había dejado crecer su pelo, muy al estilo de su padre, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, atada con un lazo de terciopelo también negro. Gracias a Merlín, pensó Harry, no había ningún bastón en sus manos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Malfoy? —preguntó poco dispuesto a demostrar su sorpresa.

—Me gustaría encargarte una escoba —habló el rubio mientras se quitaba los guantes que protegían sus blancas manos de los rigores del frío de noviembre—. Para mi ahijado.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Harry observó intensamente a su inesperado cliente, como si todavía no pudiera creer que el ex Slytherin se encontrara en su tienda. Tal vez había averiguado demasiado tarde que ahora era él quien la regentaba.

Malfoy hizo gala de una ligera incomodidad, consciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.

—Trece —respondió—. Va a ser su primera escoba de verdad, ya me entiendes…

Harry asintió, recordando por un instante la Saeta de Fuego que le había regalado Sirius y cómo se había sentido al recibirla.

—Comprendo —dijo—. La primera escoba siempre es muy especial para un chaval.

Malfoy pareció aliviado de no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre los motivos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Ya era suficientemente embarazoso el simple hecho de encontrarse en el comercio de Harry Potter.

—Y, ¿has pensado cómo quieres que sea? —volvió a preguntar Harry—. ¿Muy rápida o moderadamente rápida? A algunos padres les preocupa la velocidad. Ya sabes, los críos a veces son algo imprudentes.

Draco estuvo a punto de esbozar una de esas sonrisas que Harry había echado en falta. Era increíble que esas palabras salieran precisamente de la boca de Harry Potter. El crío más imprudente que jamás hubiera existido. Claro que ahora el que hablaba era un adulto de treinta y cuatro años y, por lo que Draco había oído, sin muchas ganas de volver a subirse a una escoba.

—Puedo poner un reductor de velocidad —propuso Harry, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Malfoy—. Es un hechizo que aplico con bastante frecuencia y que no supone ningún coste adicional. Cuando los padres de tu ahijado lo consideren oportuno, no tienen más que traerme la escoba y se lo quitaré.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó Malfoy—. Reconozco que Vinnie no es el chico más hábil del mundo sobre una escoba —se encogió un poco de hombros, como disculpándose por la intolerable torpeza de su ahijado—. Pero le hacía tanta ilusión que no he podido negarme al capricho.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, después de todo, parecía que Malfoy debía tener un corazoncito escondido en alguna parte de su estirada figura.

—¿Mango de fresno, caoba o roble? —preguntó, procurando mostrar un tono distante y profesional.

—¿Cuál es el mejor?

—El de fresno es el más ligero y aerodinámico —respondió Harry—. Y las ramillas de abedul para la cola son un clásico, nunca defraudan. A pesar de que últimamente se han puesto de moda las de ceibo. Pero son mucho más quebradizas y hay que estar sustituyéndolas continuamente.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Malfoy.

Harry le miró, tal vez incluso con más agudeza que antes. A pesar de haberle pedido su opinión, no esperaba que Malfoy la aceptara con tanta facilidad, sin discutir ninguna de sus sugerencias. El otro mago carraspeó un poco, haciéndole notar la descortesía de observar a alguien de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Es seguidor de algún equipo? —inquirió el moreno a continuación, apartando su mirada un poco avergonzado—. A los chicos suele gustarles llevar los colores de su equipo favorito en la escoba.

—Los Halcones de Falmouth —respondió Malfoy con una pequeña mueca.

Harry sonrió.

—Le gusta el juego duro, ¿eh?

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario.

—Tan duro como su cabeza —musitó con resignación.

—Entonces le encantará tener las firmas de Kevin y Kart Broadmoor en el mango —siguió hablando Harry, pasando por alto el comentario de Malfoy.

—Seguro.

—¿Su lema también?

Malfoy frunció el ceño, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Harry.

—Vamos a ganar, pero si no ganamos, al menos romperemos unas cuantas cabezas —recitó Harry con una sonrisa beática.

—¡Merlín bendito, no! —rechazó Malfoy, verdaderamente horrorizado—. ¡Sólo falta que lo animen! ¿Qué tal el escudo del equipo o algo así?

—Una cabeza de halcón —le ilustró Harry.

—Mucho mejor —afirmó el rubio.

Potter empezó a hacer anotaciones en un bloc que tenía sobre el mostrador. Draco se dio cuenta de que tanto el papel como el utensilio que estaba utilizando para escribir eran muggles, a pesar de que tenía tintero y pluma justo al lado. Observó, además, que las manos de Potter eran muy callosas; que estaban llenas de raspones y pequeñas heridas. Ahora que tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras escribía, Draco descubrió que su pelo estaba recubierto de un polvillo blanquecino, que apagaba el brillo de su negro natural. El delantal de cuero que llevaba lucía grandes manchones, seguramente de barniz o del impermeabilizante que se utilizaba para aprestar las escobas, y tenía cortes de diferentes longitudes repartidos por su superficie, aunque parecía que ninguno lo había atravesado. Potter llevaba las mangas de su camisa, de franela roja y grandes cuadros negros, arremangadas hasta el codo. Sus antebrazos se veían nervudos y fuertes, recubiertos de un vello oscuro. Abundante vello y de color negro, dos características en un hombre que solían agradar especialmente a Draco.

—Te haré un presupuesto —dijo Harry alzando los ojos de su libreta, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Malfoy al verse descubierto en su propio escrutinio—. Si tu ahijado fuera de los Cannons no habría problema, pero la mayoría de los equipos cobran derechos por sus escudos, y las firmas de sus jugadores. Así que tengo que hablar primero con los Halcones para saber qué va a costar poner los suyos en la escoba. El último encargo para un seguidor de ese equipo fue por lo menos… —se rascó la cabeza con el bolígrafo, intentando recordar— …hace tres años.

—El precio no importa —apuntilló Malfoy—. Pagaré lo que consideres oportuno.

Harry le dirigió, por primera vez, una mirada molesta. ¡Cómo no! El dinero nunca había sido problema para un Malfoy.

—Siempre hago un presupuesto, Malfoy —dijo, dándole a su voz una inflexión tajante—. Evita malos entendidos posteriores.

—Bien —aprobó el rubio, poco predispuesto a entrar en una discusión—. ¿Cuándo crees que lo tendrás listo? Necesito la escoba para Navidad.

—Ven el viernes —Harry suavizó un poco el tono—. Si no surge ningún contratiempo, ya lo tendré hecho. Mándame una lechuza antes, si lo prefieres —sugirió.

—Lo haré.

Harry contempló cómo los largos dedos de Malfoy abrochaban los botones superiores de su abrigo, y a continuación éstos desaparecían dentro de los elegantes guantes de piel, preparándose para el frío de la calle.

—Entonces, hasta el viernes —se despidió el rubio.

Esta vez fue Harry quien inclinó levemente su cabeza y observó a su ex compañero de escuela abrir la puerta de la tienda y salir para perderse entre el apresurado y aterido gentío del Callejón Diagon. Después, volvió a su taller para concentrar nuevamente toda su atención en la escoba de Mathew Jones.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Decir que aquel era el presupuesto más cuidadoso y concienzudo que Harry había hecho hasta el momento, era decir poco. Sumó los materiales, el abusivo precio de los Halcones de Falmouth por dejarle utilizar su escudo y las firmas de Kevin y Kart Broadmoor y, por supuesto, su tiempo. Aunque Malfoy había dado a entender que no le importaba el precio, Harry esperaba que lo encontrara razonable y no pensara que simplemente estaba aprovechándose de él porque sabía que podía pagarlo sin ningún apuro.

Malfoy acudió el viernes, puntualmente a primera hora de la mañana, como la vez anterior. En esta ocasión Harry estaba en la tienda, esperándole. Y maldiciéndose precisamente por encontrarse haciéndolo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco estúpido por concederle tanta atención a Malfoy. Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un cliente más. Pero lo cierto era que el ex Slytherin se había comportado de forma educada y correcta en su anterior visita. Hasta se atrevería a clasificar su conducta como de agradable. Harry reconoció que, aunque Malfoy había cambiado a fuerza de golpes durante la guerra, siempre pensó que cuando se recuperara volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Es decir, un arrogante y estúpido hurón.

Poco después, Harry guardaba un tenso silencio mientras Malfoy leía el presupuesto que acababa de entregarle. Al terminar, el rubio cogió la pluma que descansaba en su tintero, junto a la libreta y el bolígrafo muggles, y firmó el pergamino sin titubear.

—¿Cuándo puedes empezar? —preguntó, clavando su mirada gris de experto hombre de negocios en Harry.

—En un par de semanas —afirmó el dueño de la tienda—. No te preocupes, la tendrás a tiempo para Navidad —añadió viendo el naciente gesto de protesta del otro mago.

—Eso espero. —Malfoy alzó su ceja derecha, en un claro gesto de advertencia—. No me gustaría defraudar a mi ahijado.

¿Malfoy, agradable?, se dijo Harry, reconociendo en el la voz del ex Slytherin su antiguo tonito de "mando y quiero". ¿En qué momento había pensado que Malfoy se había convertido en una persona agradable?

—Ah, por cierto… —Malfoy rebuscó dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y extrajo un potecito redondo, del mismo tamaño que se utilizaba para las cremas faciales femeninas—. Prueba esto. Mejorará tus manos. También lleva un poco de cicatrizante para las heridas.

Dejó el tarro encima del mostrador y tras un leve movimiento de cabeza se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry se quedó inmóvil, contemplando primero el potecito frente a él y después sus manos, sin saber si sentirse ofendido porque Malfoy le hubiera hecho notar que no eran tan perfectas como las suyas o halagado por su preocupación.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

A finales de noviembre la gente empezaba a enfebrecer ante la proximidad de las fiestas navideñas. Harry tenía tanto trabajo que había tenido que rechazar encargos por no tener tiempo material para cumplirlos. Como otros años en aquella época, Angelina, su antigua Capitana del equipo de Gryffindor y ahora esposa de George, le echaba una mano por las tardes en la tienda para que él pudiera dedicarse a fabricar las escobas con las que se había comprometido.

Malfoy no había vuelto a aparecer por Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, pero había enviado un montón de lechuzas para interesarse sobre los progresos con la escoba de su ahijado. Harry casi había sentido deseos de desplumar a la última, conteniéndose sólo porque la pobre ave no tenía ninguna culpa de que Malfoy fuera insoportable y pesado. El 23 de diciembre estaba ya tan agotado que sólo deseaba dejarse caer en cualquier parte y dormir. Cuando esa tarde Angelina asomó la cabeza al taller con cara de circunstancias, supo que no sería capaz de soportar un nuevo quebradero de cabeza. Ni otra lechuza.

—¿No le has enviado aviso de que la escoba ya estaba lista? —preguntó con fastidio, asumiendo que, inevitablemente, Angelina iba a hablarle de Malfoy.

—Ha venido a buscarla —respondió ella, pasando por alto el tono poco amable de su amigo.

—¡Entonces dásela!

Por un momento, Angelina dudó si continuar. Pero haciendo de tripas corazón, informó:

—No le gusta el papel que tenemos para envolver. Lo considera… poco elegante.

Y esperó el estallido.

Harry soltó el pincel con el que estaba barnizando el mango de su último encargo, que cayó violentamente dentro de la lata de barniz, salpicando a su alrededor. Dándose cuenta de su arrebato, el moreno respiró profundamente y después se quitó las gafas para frotarse rudamente los ojos.

—Acércate un momento a Sortilegios Weasley, Angelina. Dile a George si puede hacerme el inmenso favor de transfigurar, con ese hechizo que él conoce, nuestro miserable papel en otro con el color y motivos que prefiera Malfoy —la bruja asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse—. ¡Angelina! —Ella se detuvo de nuevo—. No le digas para quién es. Tu marido es capaz de añadir algún "extra" que seguramente me traería más problemas de los que necesito.

Ella sonrió. Indudablemente "añadir un extra" sería algo a lo que difícilmente George podría resistirse de saber quien era el puntilloso cliente.

Cuando Angelina se retiró, Harry buscó su varita para limpiar el estropicio que habían causado las salpicaduras de barniz. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared frente a él. Casi las seis. Si no fueran vísperas de Navidad, haría ya media hora que habría cerrado. Pero esa semana todos los comercios estaban alargando su horario hasta las seis y media de la tarde. Harry respiró profundamente de nuevo y tomó el pincel de la lata para seguir con su tarea. Media hora más y le diría a Angelina que cerrara y él podría acabar la escoba tranquilamente sin más interrupciones.

—Tengo que reconocer que haces un buen trabajo, Potter.

Harry se volvió tan bruscamente, que estuvo a punto de tirar la lata de barniz sobre las ramillas, lo cual le hubiera obligado a desecharlas y a montar la cola de la escoba con otras nuevas, con el consiguiente retraso que ello habría supuesto.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! —gritó, dejando salir los nervios que ya tenía a flor de piel—. ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías entrar aquí?

El rubio, sin sentirse agredido por aquel tempestuoso recibimiento, sonrió levemente y se disculpó.

—Lo siento. Esperaba verte en la tienda, pero como no has salido…

Harry negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que tal vez Hermione tuviera razón y ya iba siendo hora de que se tomara unas largas, muy largas vacaciones. Porque hasta le había parecido oír a Malfoy disculpándose y diciéndole que había hecho un buen trabajo. Harry suspiró. Desde que Oliver ya no estaba a su lado, Navidad había vuelto a ser una época muy mala para él. Estaba nervioso, irascible y, a ratos, le asaltaban unas irrefrenables ganas de emprenderla a maldiciones con lo primero (o el primero) que se le atravesara. Por su propio bien tenía que controlarse.

—Me alegro de que hayas quedado satisfecho —dijo en un tono más bien desmayado, como si con el grito anterior hubiera agotado sus últimas fuerzas—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo.

—¿Te importa si miro?

Harry se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansado para ponerse a discutir con Malfoy. De reojo, vio como éste empezaba a recorrer el taller, observándolo todo minuciosamente.

—¿Dónde aprendiste el oficio? —preguntó el rubio, examinando dos de las escobas acabadas.

—Con el hijo de Arkie Alderton, Everard.

Malfoy clavó su mirada gris en él, como si esperara una explicación más detallada.

—¿Tienda de Reparaciones Rápidas? —Malfoy finalmente asintió, recordando el establecimiento al que Harry se refería— Su madre es muggle y, durante la guerra, Everard tuvo muchos problemas para demostrar su ascendencia mestiza con la Comisión del Registro de Nacidos de Muggles. Yo estaba en el Ministerio el día que Umbridge le interrogó.

Draco consideró que cualquier comentario relacionado con la guerra, por no mencionar a la ex suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, era temas demasiado espinosos para ambos, así que cambió radicalmente de cuestión.

—Dejaste el Quidditch… —dijo mientras reanudaba su paseo alrededor del taller.

La respuesta de Potter fue escueta y seca.

—Sí.

—Eras bueno. Te vi jugar en varias ocasiones.

Harry no pudo por menos que levantar la cabeza de su tarea y mirar a Malfoy de nuevo. ¿Estaba reconociendo que él, Harry Potter, era un buen jugador de Quidditch? El fin del mundo debía estar cerca. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y siguió con su trabajo.

—Supe lo de Wood. —Malfoy carraspeó un poco—. De hecho, yo estaba en el estadio ese día…

El impacto había sido brutal. Uno de los bateadores de los Cannons había volado en picado hacia los aros para golpear una bludger que iba directamente hacia su guardián, Wood. Éste se había movido al mismo tiempo hacia adelante, para desviar la quaffle lanzada por uno de los cazadores del Puddlemere United y evitar que atravesara cualquiera de los aros que defendía. Con tan mala suerte, que la cola de su escoba se había encontrado con el bate de su bateador, cuando éste golpeaba la bludger. La velocidad que el propio jugador llevaba, sumada al fuerte impacto del bate, había hecho que la escoba de Wood diera vueltas sobre sí misma con una rapidez vertiginosa, sin que éste pudiera controlarla y le llevara a estrellarse contra uno de los aros de hierro. Se había partido la cabeza. Todo había sido tan rápido que cuando el público se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el guardián de los Cannons ya había pasado a mejor vida. Aquel día los Chudley Cannons habían perdido a tres jugadores: Wood; Stoner, el bateador que casi había enloquecido después de aquella jugada; y Potter, que tras el trágico fallecimiento de su pareja había colgado la escoba.

—No es algo que se olvide con facilidad —dijo Draco.

—No se olvida —musitó Harry.

Ese conocido y devastador vacío encogió el estómago de Harry una vez más. Intentó reponerse porque no quería sufrir un bajón frente a Malfoy. Ya tenía suficiente con echar de menos a Oliver una Navidad más, lidiando con todos los recuerdos que devoraban su corazón en esa época más que en ninguna otra. De pronto, Harry sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, y un pequeño y tímido apretón, como si tratara de reconfortarle.

—Nos has utilizado la crema que te di.

La mano ya no estaba, pero la voz de Malfoy murmuró tan cerca de él que Harry casi dio un respingo. Después miró sus propias manos, sucias y rasguñadas. La verdad era que se había olvidado del potecito que le había dado Malfoy. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había guardado. Un poco apurado, dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del pequeño lavabo, donde estaba colgado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Seguramente lo habría dejado allí…

—No creerías que se te iba a caer la piel o a llenársete de ampollas… —se burló Malfoy.

Harry dejó escapar un bufido, molesto por la insinuación. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Malfoy tomó una de sus manos, la que no sostenía el pincel, y la examinó detenidamente.

—Lávate y trae la crema —ordenó. Después señaló varios de los raspones que adornaban su mano—. Están enrojecidos, porque se han infectado.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, como si no comprendiera lo que Malfoy le estaba pidiendo. Y no era que no hubiera entendido las palabras. Sencillamente la situación le parecía demasiado irreal.

—Estoy a punto de echar raíces, Potter —dijo el rubio con sorna, esperando a que Harry reaccionara.

Tal vez fuera precisamente lo inverosímil del momento lo que llevó al moreno a echarle una última mirada a Malfoy y después encaminar sus pasos hacia el aseo. Se lavó enérgicamente las manos, reconociendo que algunos de los rasguños sí dolían un poco al frotarlos y después abrió el armario donde guardaba desinfectante, algodón… y poción para la resaca. Gracias a Merlín, el potecito estaba allí.

—Así que no lo tiraste después de todo... —dijo Malfoy al ver regresar a Harry con el pequeño frasco en la mano.

Se lo arrebató sin darle muchas opciones, lo destapó y hundió en la crema uno de sus largos dedos.

Aquella especie de ungüento estaba frío y era muy viscoso. Sin embargo, ¡Merlín bendito! las manos de Malfoy era suaves, calientes, y se deslizaban sobre las suyas, algo más pequeñas, con absoluta delicadeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le tocaba de esa forma. Es decir, la Sra. Weasley le abrazaba y le llenaba de besos, demasiados, cada vez que le veía, como también solía hacer Hermione; con Ron y sus hermanos o amigos había golpecitos en la espalda o puñetazos amistosos. Pero, desde Oliver, nadie le había hecho sentirse verdaderamente tocado, como en ese preciso instante. Abrumado, apartó bruscamente la mano que Malfoy tenía entre las suyas.

—Gracias… yo… yo seguiré…

Por un momento, pareció que Malfoy iba a decir algo, pero calló. El tintinear de la campanilla de la puerta de entrada de la tienda, anunciando que Angelina estaba de vuelta, hizo que Harry respirara aliviado. Ahora podrían envolver la escoba para el ahijado del ex Slytherin y éste por fin se marcharía. El rubio, mientras tanto, había sacado su varita para limpiarse los pringosos restos que la crema había dejado en sus propias manos y después buscó sus guantes en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

El silencio se había convertido en algo incómodo para ambos.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Harry había pasado la Nochebuena en La Madriguera, como siempre. Incluso cuando Oliver y él se unieron, jamás faltaron un solo año. El día de Navidad se había quedado en la cama, durmiendo y ganduleando, sin ganas de hacer nada ni ver a nadie. Tampoco la entrada de un nuevo año significó para él un motivo de alegría y celebración. Así que agradeció enormemente que las fiestas terminaran por fin y volver a la rutina de cada día. Poder encerrarse en su taller y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus escobas. Más ahora que había llegado a un acuerdo con Angelina para que se ocupara permanentemente de la tienda. Su hija menor, Roxanne, había ingresado en Hogwarts el pasado septiembre y la bruja tenía más tiempo libre del que necesitaba y deseaba. Además, trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley con su marido no era una opción. No, si no querían acabar pidiéndose el divorcio el uno al otro.

El calendario había dejado atrás sólo la primera semana de enero cuando Malfoy apareció otra vez en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch.

—Harry… —Angelina sabía que su amigo solía estar bastante deprimido tras las fiestas navideñas, consecuentemente de no muy buen humor, y se temía que no iba a recibir muy bien aquella nueva visita—. Hay un cliente que quiere hablar contigo.

El moreno estaba midiendo con su varita el mango de la nueva escoba en la que había empezado a trabajar. Como Angelina suponía, no le hizo mucha gracia la interrupción.

—¿No puedes atenderlo tú? —preguntó.

Angelina se lo pensó un momento. Después dijo:

—Es Malfoy.

La respuesta fue un enérgico bufido.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —preguntó el moreno, temiendo por un momento que al ahijado no le hubiera gustado la escoba.

—Hacerte un nuevo encargo, según me ha dicho…

Harry miró el reloj de la pared y frunció el ceño. Cuando empezaba una nueva escoba no soportaba que le distrajeran. Necesitaba tomar medidas muy exactas, calcular pesos y seleccionar la cantidad de material necesario. Era una tarea que requería de toda su concentración.

—Que te diga a ti lo que quiere o que vuelva más tarde… sobre las cinco.

—Bien. —Y Angelina desapareció tras la puerta que separaba la tienda del taller.

Malfoy estaba de nuevo en la tienda a las cinco en punto. Y esta vez, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que cumplir su palabra y atenderle.

—A Vinnie le encantó la escoba —fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, disipando cualquier duda al respecto.

—Me alegro.

—Ahora quiero que hagas otra.

—¿Para quién?

—Para mí.

El ex Slytherin observó la camisa que llevaba Harry con desagrado. Franela otra vez. Aunque esta vez los cuadros eran verde oscuro y negros sobre un fondo blanco. Además, le iba tan holgada que no podía ser de su talla.

—Quiero algo especial —dijo después, sin dejar de mirar de forma penetrante al hombre frente a él, completamente consciente de que estaba consiguiendo ponerle un poco nervioso—. Único y exclusivo. Algo así como… —meditó unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que sirvieran para expresar exactamente lo que deseaba— …una escoba de autor.

—¿Escoba de autor? —repitió Harry.

—Sí, ya sabes, como la cocina de autor, o la fotografía de autor, la arquitectura de autor…

Malfoy sonrió con paciencia. Tal vera fuera esperar demasiado que alguien que vestía camisas de franela que no eran de su talla, comprendiera un término que encerraba en sí mismo exclusividad, selección y buen gusto.

—Armonía, estética, rompimiento con lo establecido… —dijo, notando cómo Harry, a pesar de todo, escuchaba con interés sus palabras—… búsqueda de nuevos materiales y hechizos, y sobre todo mucha imaginación. ¡Creatividad artística, Potter! Jamás podrás competir con empresas como la Nimbus Racing Broom Co., la Universal Brooms, Ltd. o Flyte & Barker. Porque ellos son capaces de hacer más de 100 escobas en una semana y tú apenas terminas una.

—¡Yo no pretendo hacer 100 escobas en una semana, Malfoy! —se quejó Harry, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró el rubio—. Tú sólo deberías que hacer escobas únicas y exclusivas.

Durante unos interminables segundos Harry observó a Malfoy con curiosidad. Como si fuera un espécimen raro que tuviera la oportunidad de contemplar por primera vez. Angelina seguía la conversación con la misma curiosidad. Y muy intrigada.

—Está bien, Malfoy. Quieres una escoba, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente Harry—. Te haré una escoba.

—Única y exclusiva —le recordó Malfoy.

Harry rodó los ojos, conteniendo su exasperación.

—Única y exclusiva —afirmó, pero añadió con malicia—. Te prometo que las ramillas que ponga en tu escoba no estarán en ninguna otra.

—Muy gracioso, Potter.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Veo que tus manos están mejor —dijo entonces Malfoy. Y añadió—: Si te cortaras de vez en cuando el pelo y te arreglaras ese desaliño de barba que llevas, hasta podrías pasar por alguien con espíritu creador, Potter.

Malfoy abandonó la tienda con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que había tenido Harry en sus labios unos segundos antes. Angelina le siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él. Después miró a Harry con expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió al taller.

Malfoy mandó una lechuza al día siguiente, preguntando cuándo tendría el presupuesto preparado. Harry le respondió que no podía hacer un presupuesto de algo que iba a ser tan único y exclusivo, porque no tenía aún idea de la clase de materiales que iba a utilizar, ni del tiempo que iba a invertir en ello. En respuesta, Malfoy se presentó en la tienda la siguiente tarde, poco antes de cerrar, y dejó sobre el mostrador una bolsa con una cantidad exagera de galeones. Harry y él discutieron largo y tendido porque el dueño de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch no quería aceptar tanto dinero por algo que ni siquiera tenía planeado todavía, y Malfoy insistía en que sólo era un depósito para cubrir los gastos y que al terminar el trabajo ya le devolvería el sobrante. Después, invitó a Harry a cenar. O algo así.

—Te ves famélico, Potter, creo que no piensas con claridad. Con el estómago lleno comprenderás mejor mi punto de vista.

Angelina, muda espectadora de toda la discusión, observó asombrada cómo Malfoy lograba arrastrar a Harry fuera de la tienda a pesar de todas sus protestas y objeciones, con más facilidad de la que hubiera cabido esperar. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?, se preguntó por segunda vez. Cerró la tienda y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de Sortilegios Weasley. Sin embargo, no comentó nada ni a su marido ni a su cuñado.

En los siguientes días Malfoy empezó a dejarse caer por la tienda para interesarse por la marcha de los planes de Harry con respecto a su encargo. El moreno no paraba de refunfuñar que era un pesado; y un snob; y un capullo. Así que Angelina no le dio la adecuada importancia a que una mañana Harry llegara con su barba perfectamente arreglada y un discreto corte de pelo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó esperanzada—. ¿Has decidido por fin seguir nuestros consejos y salir a ligar de una vez por todas?

Harry sonrió, un poco incómodo, y se fue directamente al taller para no entrar en un nuevo debate sobre su vida sentimental. Tanto Angelina, como Hermione Ginny, Fleur, e incluso Audrey, la mujer de Percy, estaban cansadas de decirle que debía salir, divertirse, conocer gente nueva… es decir, hombres nuevos. Volver a enamorarse y rehacer su vida. Pero Harry no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, jamás confesaría que, en las últimas semanas, el día que Malfoy no aparecía por la tienda llegaba a echarle de menos. Discutían mucho, no podía negarlo, y a ratos el ex Slytherin le ponía al borde de la tentación de coger su varita y mandarle una maldición. Pero, extrañamente, Harry se sentía mucho más animado de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Secretamente, ya había decidido cómo seria la escoba de Malfoy. Pero todavía no quería decírselo. Deseaba sorprenderle, aunque no quisiera plantearse el porqué lo deseaba.

La tarde que Malfoy lo había arrastrado a cenar, no habían parado de discutir. El rubio le había llevado a un pub que habían abierto poco después de la guerra, casi al final del Callejón Diagon, y que en un primer momento le había quitado bastante clientela al Caldero Chorreante. Hasta que éste había pasado a manos de Hannah Abbott, y el local había abandonado su tradicional aspecto mugriento y deprimente. Además, Hannah era una excelente cocinera. Seguramente era porque su marido, Neville Longbotton, había sido uno de los Gryffindors íntimos de Harry, que Malfoy había preferido ir al Dragón Verde, aunque argumentó que era por su excelente rosbif. Y la verdad fue que habían comido un rosbif con patatas asadas y verduras, realmente exquisito, acompañado por un par de pintas de cerveza. Con el estómago lleno, y tal vez por la cerveza, Harry había bajado un poco la guardia y había dejado que Malfoy hiciera preguntas que en otras circunstancias seguramente no le habría permitido.

—¿Wood y tú os enlazasteis? —había preguntado de pronto el ex Slytherin, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, o más bien disputa, que habían estado teniendo hasta ese momento sobre lo que Harry debería o no hacer con su negocio.

—Sí —había respondido Harry, un poco a la defensiva, como siempre que alguien intentaba indagar en su intimidad.

—Entonces, eres viudo —había afirmado el rubio, sorprendido, después de darle un largo trago a su segunda pinta—. Mmm… nunca he salido con un viudo…

Harry le había echado una mirada molesta.

—¿Y no ha habido nadie después de Wood? —había preguntado después.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy —había respondido Harry, de mala gaita.

Entonces el rubio se había reído, poniendo todavía de peor humor al mago sentado frente a él.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso?

—Créeme, Malfoy, no me interesa.

—Pues que si tuvieras a alguien, no estarías todo el día encerrado en esa tienda, con estas fachas y el humor de perros que te gastas.

—Tampoco tú debes tener a nadie de quién ocuparte últimamente, porque te pasas el día en "esa tienda" —había contraatacado Harry, ofendido y más que arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar hasta allí.

—Te aseguro que yo follo con regularidad, Potter —había dicho Malfoy con una brillante sonrisa—. Tener sexo a menudo reduce el riesgo de enfermedades, alivia el estrés e indudablemente ayuda a mantener un aspecto joven y saludable.

—Pues que te jodan mucho, Malfoy.

—Sí, de vez en cuando, confieso que también me gusta…

Cuando había llegado a casa, Harry había ido directo a su habitación para acostarse cuanto antes y olvidarse del imbécil de Malfoy. Y cuando había entrado en el baño para lavarse los dientes, se había quedado un buen rato inmóvil, contemplando su propia imagen en el espejo. Odiando a Malfoy por tener que darle la razón.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Pernambuco —dijo Harry con orgullo, mostrándole un trozo de madera a Malfoy—. Es un árbol que crece en los bosques brasileños, muy difícil de encontrar. Su madera tiene este color rojizo-marrón que ves, y que se hace permanente gracias a un barniz de cera de abejas. Es una madera muy ligera que tiene una alta densidad, lo que a la vez la hace muy dura. Y como es un árbol en peligro de extinción, por lo que su comercio sólo está permitido bajo ciertas condiciones, ya debes imaginar que una escoba de pernambuco puede convertirse en una pieza única y muy cara.

Harry dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa la madera que le había costado tanto conseguir. Después cogió un cesto lleno de ramillas esmeradamente cortadas, que tenían una tonalidad pardo-rojiza.

—Ramillas de almácigo —dijo presentándoselas también a Malfoy—. El color combina perfectamente con el mango de pernambuco. También es una madera ligera, pero suave y esponjosa, que permitirá que la cola de la escoba sea muy maniobrable —se recolocó las gafas con un gesto automático y miró a Malfoy, esperando su aprobación u objeciones.

Draco había seguido toda la explicación de Harry con mucha atención. Había perseguido el movimiento de sus labios, anhelante. Había contemplado la expresión de sus ojos, arrobado por su brillo. Se había dejado seducir por cada palabra pronunciada, envuelto en la voz cálida y entusiasmada del ex Gryffindor. Había deseado arrancarle el cesto de las manos y arrojarle sobre esa mesa en la que había depositado con tanto cuidado ese trozo de árbol brasileño, para callarle a besos. Pero no lo hizo.

—Creo que has captado la idea, Potter —dijo— ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Harry sonrió. En forma alguna era capaz de ocultar lo emocionado que estaba con el proyecto.

—Mañana me pongo a ello —afirmó.

Y entonces Malfoy lanzó el anzuelo.

—Son casi las cinco y media —dijo mirando su reloj—, ¿te apetece repetir en el Dragón Verde?

Y Harry no picó.

—Yo… bueno… tengo que entregar esa escoba mañana —el moreno señaló la que estaba todavía en el caballete de trabajo—. Pero gracias.

Malfoy sólo asintió y abandonó el taller sin decir nada más. Desde el umbral, Angelina miró a su amigo y jefe con el ceño fruncido. A veces Harry no era más ganso porque no podía...

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

—Se lo comía con los ojos, lo que yo te diga —afirmó Angelina— Harry disertando como un bendito sobre las cualidades del pernambuco y Malfoy con cara de "déjame que le saque brillo a tu mango, Potter".

Se encontraba en Florean Fortescue con sus cuñadas, Hermione, Fleur, Audrey y Ginny. En invierno el establecimiento seguía sirviendo helados, pero también se podía degustar diferentes variedades de té y un amplio surtido de pasteles. La costumbre de reunirse los sábados por la tarde, para tomar helado o té seg la época, había empezado dos o tres años después de la guerra. Y con el tiempo habían ido añadiendo también salidas nocturnas que al principio no habían hecho demasiada gracia a sus respectivos. Pero cualquiera se atrevía a detener a cuatro Sras. Weasley y una hermana, como en Fuenteovejuna, todas a una.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny con sorna—. ¡Menudo playboy! Abre cualquier página de Corazón de Bruja, cualquier semana del año y ahí está él, siempre muy bien acompañado.

—¡Desperdicio de hombres, Merlín bendito! —suspiró Fleur, con ese fuerte acento francés que ni el paso de los años había logrado suavizar.

—Pues no ha dejado de aparecer por la tienda desde antes de Navidad, a principios de noviembre —afirmó Angelina—. Encargó una escoba para su ahijado.

—¿Y Harry se la hizo? —preguntó Audrey, extrañada, sosteniendo su taza de té como si fuera la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué no? Pagó por ella como cualquier otro cliente —respondió Angelina, arrugando el ceño ante el rimbombante despliegue de su cuñada.

De todas ellas, sin lugar a dudas era a la mujer de Percy a la que Angelina menos soportaba. Era tan estirada como su marido y su estúpido "puesto de alto rango en el Ministerio". Al menos, la sabelotodo de Hermione, que ahora trabajaba en el Dpto. de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, era una mujer progresista, con las ideas muy claras, que trabajaba con ahínco por las causas en las que creía y no se jactaba de ello; sólo tenía que armarse de paciencia cuando empezaba con alguna de sus disertaciones y supuestamente inapelables argumentos sobre lo que fuera. Porque Angelina dudaba de que hubiera algún asunto sobre el que su cuñada fuera incapaz de dar su opinión. Con la que más congeniaba era con Ginny. La menor de los Weasley jugaba para las Arpías de Holyhead, como había hecho ella misma hasta que una inoportuna lesión la había retirado definitivamente, casi al principio de su carrera. Con Fleur no se llevaban mal, a pesar de que la consideraba una presumida y también un poco creída. Que no le gustara volar en escoba era algo que Angelina nunca había sido capaz de comprender.

—Entiendo que no le has comentado nada a George o a Ron —intervino Hermione, observando críticamente a su cuñada. Angelina negó con la cabeza—. No lo hagas.

Ambas sonrieron con entendimiento, porque conocían de sobras a sus maridos.

—Ya va siendo hora que Harry le quite las telarañas a esa bendita polla que tiene y la utilice para algo más que para mear —dijo Ginny en tono exasperado, la única que podía hablar con conocimiento de causa—. ¡Aunque sea con Malfoy!

—Definitivamente —la apoyó Fleur—. Oliver era encantador, pero desgraciadamente ya no está. Y Malfoy tiene un polvo que te mueres, ¿no creéis, chicas?

Todas se miraron con una sonrisita en los labios.

—Le ha dado una crema para que se cuide las manos… —explicó Angelina en tono malicioso.

—No querrá que le toque con esa pena de manos que tiene. En las fotos se le ve de piel delicada, ¿verdad? —dijo Audrey, refiriéndose a las apariciones de Malfoy en la prensa.

—Las fotos engañan —desdeñó Hermione—. Además, a Harry nunca le han gustado los tíos delicados. Oliver no lo era —después añadió mirando a Ginny—. Y si me apuráis, nuestra querida cuñadita tampoco.

Ginny, sentada al lado de Hermione, le dio a ésta un puñetazo "cariñoso" en el brazo, que desestabilizó la taza que iba a llevarse a los labios.

—¿Qué os decía? —Hermione cogió una servilleta de papel para limpiar el estropicio en su falda.

Un coro de carcajadas siguió al pequeño incidente.

—¿Crees de verdad que Malfoy pueda tener algún interés en Harry? —preguntó Hermione a Angelina, recuperando la seriedad.

—Bueno, ahora le ha pedido que haga una escoba para él. Única y exclusiva.

—Eso es típico de Malfoy —rezongó Ginny.

—Y Harry está tan entusiasmado con el proyecto, que no es consciente de que ha perdido el culo por complacerle.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione se mordió pensativamente los labios.

—Además —siguió hablando Angelina en tono travieso—, después de que Malfoy se metiera con su aspecto —Ginny bufó audiblemente—, nuestro Harry apareció a los pocos días con un buen corte de pelo y su barba muy arregladita.

Fleur dejó escapar un gritito y aplaudió entusiasmada. Esta vez fue Audrey quien rodó los ojos ante la reacción de su cuñada. Hermione carraspeó y todas supieron que se estaba preparando para uno de sus "discursos".

—Seguramente Malfoy no es la persona que yo elegiría para que Harry vuelva de una puñetera vez a mantener una vida social normal —empezó en tono decidido—, pero si le saca de su aislamiento y le pone otra vez en circulación, qué queréis que os diga… Tampoco es que hablemos de una relación con perspectivas de futuro ¿verdad?

Casi todas asintieron. Angelina, prefirió reservarse la opinión.

—Y por favor, que alguien le queme esas desastradas camisas de franela —añadió Audrey.

—Eran de Oliver —le recordó Ginny con reproche.

—Ya lo sé. Y estaban bien para ir a esa cabaña que tenían en Escocia.

—Creo que a Malfoy tampoco le gustan —les hizo saber Angelina.

—Pues si queremos que nuestro Harry ligue con Malfoy o con quien sea, deberíamos hacerlas desaparecer —afirmó Audrey.

—Se las guardaremos —intervino Hermione, más conciliadora—. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que se encierre en casa del disgusto.

El resto de la tarde cinco cuñadas, decididas y, según como se mire, peligrosas, siguieron tramando con el único fin de recomponer la vida amorosa de "su Harry".

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Si Harry hubiera sabido la verdad, no hubiera pensado que era sólo mala suerte. Su ubérrima mala suerte. Angelina había vertido sin querer el café sobre su camisa el lunes. Y muy compungida le había obligado a quitársela, quieras que no, para lavársela. Porque un simple hechizo de limpieza dejaba cerco, había dicho. Las manchas de café eran muy puñeteras de sacar con magia. Y Harry no iba a discutir con alguien que se ofrecía a lavarle una camisa, no señor. El miércoles cayó la segunda, su preferida, la roja de grandes cuadros negros. Hermione se había pasado por la tienda con Rose y Hugo. Y un brote de magia incontrolable del pequeño había acabado con la lata de barniz en la manga de Harry. Hermione se había desecho en disculpas y le había asegurado que la camisa quedaría como nueva, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a quitar manchas de todo tipo de la ropa de Ron, de los extraños experimentos que hacía con George a la busca de nuevos productos para Sortilegios Weasley. Harry lo había achacado nuevamente a su mala suerte. Porque, después de todo, de niño él había sacado a una serpiente de su terrario sin saber cómo lo había logrado. Así que ni se le pasó por la cabeza reñir al pequeño Hugo por unas simples manchas. De ese modo se había quedado sin su segunda camisa, puesto que Angelina no le había devuelto todavía la primera. Había sopesado seriamente si ponerse la tercera y última camisa de Oliver. Y había decidido que le tenía demasiado cariño como para arriesgarla a una nueva racha de mala suerte Potter.

Y desde luego, Draco se sintió gratamente sorprendido aquella tarde cuando, una vez más, fue a ver cómo andaba el proceso de fabricación de su escoba, y no había ni rastro de franela sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Angelina ya ni se molestaba en intentar detenerle. El rubio llegaba, saludaba y, sin aflojar el paso, dejaba atrás el mostrador para dirigirse directamente a la puerta que separaba la tienda del taller. Harry también había dejado de increparle por su descaro. Había acabado aceptándole como un mal necesario en un proyecto en el que había volcado pasión y arte. Sabía perfectamente cuando era Malfoy el que empujaba esa puerta, y no Angelina, porque lo hacía de forma mucho más suave y tranquila que ella. Muchas veces ni siquiera le miraba. Permitía que el rubio se quitara el abrigo y lo colgara en el perchero que había en la pared, junto a la puerta del aseo, que arrastrara un viejo taburete que había heredado del Sr. Skirvin y se sentara en silencio a observar cómo trabajaba. Al principio, le ponía muy nervioso. Sentía su mirada penetrante y atenta siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y esa no era forma en la que uno pudiera hacer nada a derechas. Pero al cabo de un rato, sin dejar de estar pendiente de sus manos, Malfoy siempre encontraba un tema de conversación que acababa disipando la tensión que le provocaba sentirse tan vigilado. Durante esos casi monólogos, Harry había averiguado que su ahijado era hijo de Gregory Goyle, quien había puesto a su primogénito el nombre de su fallecido amigo Vincent Crabbe. Y que Draco odiaba el diminutivo con el que familiarmente le llamaban, Vinnie. También sabía que no vivía en la mansión Malfoy desde hacia años, tras una irreconciliable pelea con su padre. Manejaba los negocios de la familia, pero hablaba con su progenitor lo justo e imprescindible para la buena marcha de los mismos. Su madre había fallecido un par de años atrás. Malfoy había estado a punto de casarse una vez, pero había roto el compromiso poco antes de la boda. Harry sospechaba que la pelea con su padre tenía mucho que ver con esa decisión. También había dejado entrever que hacía años había tenido una relación con alguien que le había dejado una profunda huella. No explicó qué había pasado, pero Harry dedujo que tal vez fuera el motivo de que, tal como proclamaba la prensa del corazón, no se tomara ninguna de sus relaciones en serio. A veces, Harry tenía la impresión de que Malfoy le estaba contando su vida por entregas. Y no entendía por qué.

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó ante el prolongado silencio del rubio esa tarde.

—Siempre lo es cuando tengo que tratar algún asunto directamente con mi padre —reconoció Draco, con un deje cansado en su voz.

—Pues te daré un motivo para alegrarte —dijo Harry—. En un par de días tendrás tu escoba. —señaló el caballete donde la tenía secando el barniz—. Está casi terminada.

Lejos de que la noticia provocara la alegría que Harry esperaba, Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios en un gesto que contenía más decepción que otra cosa.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de librarte de mí? —preguntó.

Desconcertado, Harry dejó sobre su regazo las ramillas que estaba cortando y miró al otro mago con una ligera inquietud.

—No, claro que no, pero pensé que te morías de ganas de estrenarla, dijiste que…

Más inquieto todavía, vio como Malfoy se levantaba del taburete, serio, con su mirada gris más intensa y condensada en él que nunca. Las ramillas cayeron de su regazo cuando Harry también se levantó, atrapado en esos ojos, incapaz de apartar los suyos.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista… Harry? —volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

Esta vez el moreno no respondió. Tenía el corazón en la garganta. Y el rostro de Malfoy tan cerca del suyo que podía ver los nacientes pelitos rubios en sus mejillas. Después, su voz se deslizó junto a la oreja de Harry con una cadencia que erizó su piel como hacía tiempo que nadie lo lograba.

—No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero te aseguro que dejar de verte no es una opción.

Harry parpadeó y entre abrió los labios, con intención de decir algo, pero Malfoy puso un dedo en ellos antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Sólo escúchame —susurró.

Y parecía que pretendía que lo hiciera a esa distancia, tan corta e íntima, pensó Harry, nervioso. El aroma de Malfoy le envolvía. Demasiado embriagador para que no se sintiera un poco cautivado por su indudable atractivo. Malfoy siempre había sido un tipo guapo. Incluso en la escuela, aunque por aquel entonces de lo único que Harry sentía deseos era de maldecirlo. Jamás se había sentido atraído por él. Aunque, en aquellas últimas semanas, tenía que reconocer que había empezado a mirarle, con cautela, pero con otros ojos. Testarudamente, lo achacaba a la soledad de los últimos años.

—Sólo he estado enamorado una vez —reconoció Malfoy, en el mismo tono suave que estaba devolviéndole a Harry la olvidada sensación de tener el estómago lleno de mariposas—, o eso creo, porque era muy joven. Estuvimos juntos casi tres años. La guerra, ya sabes, nos separó durante algún tiempo. Fue una época difícil para mi familia…

Harry asintió, dando a entender que no había necesidad de ahondar en ese tema.

—Y cuando por fin todo parecía encarrilarse otra vez…

Una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro de Malfoy, apenas un instante.

—Sé que fue mi padre —la rabia sustituyó el fugaz gesto de pesar—, aunque nunca lo reconoció abiertamente. Sé que fue él quien le alejó de mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Cosas de familia… —la voz de Malfoy fue apenas un murmullo.

Harry cerró un momento los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

—Cuando Oliver murió, creí volverme loco —dijo—. Después de siete años la persona a la que amaba desaparecía de mi vida, de golpe, sin aviso, arrancada de mi lado por culpa de lo que ambos más amábamos.

—Quidditch… —murmuró Malfoy.

—Quidditch —afirmó Harry.

El moreno guardó silencio unos instantes, para evitar que su voz se quebrara. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, absorbido por los recuerdos y, en algún momento, su frente acabó apoyada en la de Malfoy. No le molestó.

—Me sentí tan terriblemente vacío, tan desesperado… —continuó después—… sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —una risita amarga escapó de los labios de Malfoy—. Yo empecé a tirarme a todo lo que se movía… para fastidiar a mi padre, supongo.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo el suave pelo de Mafoy restregando contra el suyo.

—Yo compré esta tienda. Bueno, reconozco que Ron y George me empujaron —los brazos de Malfoy le envolvieron, y tampoco se sintió incómodo—. Se enteraron de que el Sr. Skirvin la traspasaba, porque quería jubilarse, y pensaron que me mantendría distraído. Y así ha sido.

De pronto, la frente de Malfoy abandonó la suya y Harry levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con dos ojos grises llenos de deseo y agitación.

—Voy a besarte.

Todas esas mariposas que Harry tenía en el estómago volaron a la vez, dejándole sin aire.

Cuando Angelina empujó la puerta del taller para anunciar que iba a cerrar, ésta no cedió. Lo intentó una segunda vez, con el mismo resultado. Apoyó entonces la oreja sobre la madera, con la esperanza de oír algo y averiguar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado. Pero por lo visto también habían impuesto un hechizo de silencio. Angelina sonrió. Tanta privacidad algo bueno tenía que significar. Cambió el letrero de Abierto por el de Cerrado en el cristal de la puerta y después de salir, lanzó los hechizos de protección que Harry le había enseñado. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminó con paso apresurado hacia la tienda de su marido. El frío todavía era cortante en febrero. 14 de febrero, para ser más exactos. Y pensó que Malfoy había elegido un día muy significativo para desempolvar la polla de Harry.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Deja que el viento sople en tu corazón, Harry, y se lleve los recuerdos que te impiden seguir adelante. Los dos hemos vivido lo suficiente como para concedernos la oportunidad de intentarlo. Yo quiero hacerlo, contigo. Porque tú puedes darme la estabilidad que necesito. Y yo puedo hacerte vivir de nuevo.

Harry no se había permitido pensar. No esta vez. Sobre el suelo de madera, apenas separado de éste por un lienzo utilizado para cubrir las escobas en proceso de fabricación, desnudo y con las piernas dobladas sobre su pecho, Draco le recibía mientras él sostenía la delgada y estilizada nuca para poder besarle con comodidad. Sus ropas estaban amontonadas al pie del caballete, tan revueltas y entremezcladas como ellos dos. Harry sintió una de las manos de Draco en su muslo, acariciándolo, clavando sus delgados dedos en él después.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto… —gimió el moreno contra los otros labios— …te juro que podría…

Todas las sensaciones eran mucho más intensas de lo que podía recordar. Cada caricia, cada beso, el sabor de otra lengua moviéndose en su boca; el acogedor calor y la deliciosa estrechez en los que se enterraba cada vez que su pelvis se encontraba con las nalgas de Draco. Las piernas del rubio se doblaron con más fuerza sobre sus brazos, aprisionándolos hasta el dolor, mientras buscaba desesperadamente más contacto con su compañero.

—Harry… —jadeó— …tu mano o la mía, ¡pero ya!

El moreno dejó escapar una risa estrangulada por su propia necesidad. Se movió lo suficiente para dejarle hueco a su propia mano y tomó el miembro endurecido que se apretaba contra el vientre de Draco. Apenas un momento después el rubio se derramaba con fuerza, llevando a Harry a su propia culminación.

—Esto ha sido muy bueno, Potter —admitió Draco tras unos instantes, cuando su respiración se aquietó lo suficiente como para poder hablar—, pero probar tu culo será mucho mejor.

Harry se dejó caer a su lado, resollando, pero disfrutando de aquel bendito cansancio. Después volvió el rostro hacia Draco. En algún momento durante los breves pero intensos preliminares, había perdido sus gafas. No obstante, Draco estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que, aunque algo borrosos, pudiera distinguir sus rasgos y advertir el sofoco en sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Mmm… tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a eso también… —respondió. Y después de dudar unos segundos preguntó— ¿Eres de los que les gusta los achuchones después del sexo?

—¿Te refieres a abrazos, besos y esas cosas? —Harry asintió— No mucho, la verdad. ¿Y tú?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, sin responder. Entonces Draco rodó sobre sí mismo y pasó una pierna por encima del cuerpo del moreno, atrapándolo.

—Pero, en realidad, creo que se debe a que no había nadie que me importara lo suficiente como para compartir con él estas tonterías post orgásmicas.

Harry sonrió. Verdaderamente podría acostumbrarse con mucha facilidad a tener a alguien otra vez junto a él.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Un año después, Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch había cambiado su nombre por el de Harry Potter - Escobas de Autor. Harry seguía trabajando con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre en sus escobas, cada vez más sofisticadas y exclusivas. Todavía no lo suficientemente caras y al alcance de demasiada gente, al parecer de Draco.

Vivían juntos. Harry había sido capaz por fin de vender la casa que había compartido con Oliver y se había trasladado a la nueva mansión que Draco había comprado para los dos. Demasiado grande, en opinión de Harry. Con un número absurdamente pequeño de habitaciones, si le preguntaban a Draco.

La relación entre ambos había sido recibida de forma muy diferente, dependiendo de quién se tratara. Las cuñadas Weasley habían declarado una noche desenfrenada de baile y copas para celebrarlo. Sus maridos habían puesto el grito en el cielo y le habían echado la culpa a Draco. Nada fuera de lo previsto. Lucius Malfoy tuvo un amago de infarto, pero nadie fue a visitarle a San Mungo, aparte de su elfo personal, quien sólo permaneció a su lado porque no le quedaba más remedio.

Con el paso de los meses, las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce. El hecho de que Harry volviera a ser un hombre feliz había tranquilizado a todo el mundo. Y que fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy quien lo hubiera logrado, había acabado considerándose un mal menor. Menos para Lucius Malfoy, que pasó del amago a un infarto en toda regla. Y su elfo a desear la jubilación anticipada. Por lo visto, gracias a lo logros de una tal Hermione Granger, ello ahora era posible.

Hoy, nuevamente 14 de febrero, Draco va a pedirle a Harry que deje su estatus de viudo. Ha reservado una mesa en el Dragón Verde, sólo porque Harry es más romanticón de lo que quiere reconocer y le gusta ese local porque fue el primer lugar donde cenaron juntos; no porque considere que sea el sitio más adecuado para el tipo de proposición que piensa hacer. Draco está seguro de que Harry dirá que sí. Ha preparado un discurso mucho mejor que el de "deja que el viento sople en tu corazón…", y también mucho más corto, pero contundente. Sólo le dirá que no hay orgasmo que se precie sin un buen achuchón después. Y Harry comprenderá.

**FIN**


End file.
